In combustors of gas turbine engines, an efficient use of primary zone volume in annular combustor is desired. An important component in improving the mixing within the primary zone of the combustor is creating high swirl, while minimizing the amount of components. Furthermore, typical combustion systems deploy a relatively low number of discrete fuel nozzles which individually mix air and fuel as the fuel/air mixture is introduced into the combustion zone. Improvement is desirable.